The Hunters of Death - Chapter Six
Alistair's POV Location: In A Plane Somewhere In The Air I stared at Eros, who just smiled and stared back at me and Leigh. Now i'd done my homework, I knew that Eros was like the god of love, second to Aphrodite and also her son so I knew he'd be sort of into the whole love stuff but...honestly this was unexpected. Eros wore faded denim jeans and some new looking black boots, he wore a dark brown leather jacket with the initial E stitched just on the collar of it with a plain white sleeveless t-shirt. He was unaturally tan, like he'd fell asleep at the beach and woke up a week later, he had full lips, long eyelashes and very high cheek bones, along with the golden curly hair. "I know, I'm awesome right, i was like "Get away from them you...you freakish rage monster!" and then i was like pow! and "Ha ha! your dead!"" He holstered a crossbow on his belt "So...your...Lisa and Andre?" Leigh snapped out of her shock and shook her head "I'm Leigh, thats Alistair" "Oh right! sorry, I'm not great with names...although i wouldn't mind remembering yours, as well as your phone number" Leigh blushed, which was weird since she never blushed. "Ok ok brake it up" I get up, wincing suddenly and my hand goes to my chest, something hot and warm runs down my fingers and i realise something "Oh sh*t..." "Alistair! your hurt!" Leigh brakes out of Eros trance and runs over to me, as soon as i see the blood on my hands i step back, it was just like when my mother had died....she'd thrown up blood...it was all over my hands... "Alistair! are you ok?" I look at Leigh and realise my feet had gone out from under me, i was lying on the floor, Leigh kneeling over me with Eros. "He's poisoned, the empousa had venom on her claws...she must of scratched him" Eros said, lifting my shirt up to look at the wound "Dang this guy works out" He said and Leigh hit him "Help him!" "Ok ok! jesus..." He ripped my shirt up so that i got a good look at my "scratch" but it turned out to be a large gash "Holy...." Eros exclaimed, Leigh looked around frantically, grabbed at the luggage compartment and brought out a towel, she tried stemming the blood "It isn't working!" She shouted, Eros was pacing, trying to think of what to do, I stared at the ceiling, everything was fuzzy, I could still hear their voices though. "Alistair! Alistair stay awake!" I closed my eyes and darkness took me. Date: 12th August, 2001. Location: New York I sat in my bedroom, curled up in the corner. I stared at the bandages on my arm where the kids at school threw rocks at me for fun, I'd just stand there and take it...then come home and cry about it to my mother. But mother was sick and i'd never see her during the day...but when we went to visit her, father and i, i'd tell her all about it, she'd say i had to be strong, like all men in our family. '' ''I suddenly heard footsteps and i quickly pulled my sleeves down, hiding the bandages as my father, Michael Carstairs, walked in, he was still in his coat, which meant he'd just got back from the hospital to give mom her fresh clothes but...he looked differant, he looked scared, which scared me as well, since my father was the bravest man i know. "Alistair...come with me" '' ''"Daddy? whats wrong?" "Its your mother child....she's....her hearts giving out" '' ''My eyes widen and I grab my coat "Lets go!" We make it to the hospital in about 10 minutes, I run up the stairs to the Intensive Care Ward and run through the door and i see her, lying there in the bed, her pure white sheets stained with blood as she coughs eratically blood vomiting out of her mouth and running down her nose. "Mommy!" I ran over to her, grabbing her hand with my tiny fingers, she clasped her mouth, trying to stop it and looked at me "My son" she said in perfect japanese "I...I'm so sorry...I had so...so much to tell you..." "Don't speak mommy! you'll get through this" I reply, my mom had taught me our peoples language, it was like breathing to me. "Promise me...you'll...take care of the ones you love..." "Mommy, i promise! now please..." And then it happened, Her eyes widened and rolled to the back of her head...and her chest exploded, blood shot everywhere, I screamed and fell down, my hands covered in blood, My father was screaming as well, screaming for help, screaming out of horror, out of loss.... Everything went black as the doctors rushed in.... My eyes snapped open and Eros smiled "I did it! I got the poison out!" He held a vial up with some green liquid in it, it was tinted slightly red "Quite alot, someone wanted this kid dead" Leigh sighed in relief and looked at me "Alistair...your ok" I nodded and stared at the floor, the dream i just had...i didn't remember it that way...my mother died of a heart attack...her chest never exploded... "Now if we're all done here, I need one of you to come with me....Alistair seems a good choice" Eros said, still smiling, Leigh looked at him confused, then Eros took out his crossbow and struck Leigh in the face, knocking her down. "Leigh!" I lunged for Eros but he sidestepped and grabbed me from behind, i felt his crossbow at my back "Nighty Night" I felt a needle go through my back, I screamed...then fell. Everything went black, but i remember Eros picking me up....then nothing... Category:The Hunters of Death Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapters